Майкл Бэнкс
Майкл Бэнкс это сын Джорджа и Уинифред и брат Джейн в фильме 1964, "Мэри Поппинс" вместе с его продолжением. О персонаже Как и Джейн, Майкл обладал озорной чертой характера, которая привела к отставке 6 нянек за четыре месяца. Однако, по прибытии Мэри Поппинс, похоже, что он не так плох, как говорят. Ее рулетка описывает его как чрезвычайно упрямого и подозрительного. Он также кажется дружелюбным и игривым. В начале фильма он далек от обоих своих родителей. Он, кажется, чувствует себя неуверенно из-за неспособности соответствовать смехотворно высоким стандартам Джорджа для него, Уинифред и Джейн, и ошибочно полагает, что Джордж ненавидит его, Хотя это меняется к концу. Появления ''Мэри Поппинс Первое появление Майкла - это когда его и Джейн приводит домой констебль Джонс. Они были отделены от своей няни, няня Кэти, после того, как возникли проблемы с их змеем. Она настаивает, что это было преднамеренно, и в результате уходит в отставку, но с их точки зрения, это был просто несчастный случай. Позже, когда Джордж и Уинифред составляют объявление о новой няне, Джейн и Майкл приносят свою собственную. Их предполагает, что они сыграли несколько шалостей на своих бывших, но также призывает к веселью тот, кто будет любить и играть с ними. Более практичный Джордж отвергает объявление как нелепое, рвет его и бросает обрывки в огонь. На следующее утро Майкл наблюдает за кандидатами в няньки, всеми суровыми старухами, которые откликнулись на объявление Джорджа о жестком, командном. К его большому удивлению, внезапный ветер уносит их всех прочь. Джейн и Майкл замечают женщину, которая подходит к их объявлению, пролетая с зонтиком. Майкл первоначально считает ее ведьмой, но его поправляет Джейн, которая говорит, что у ведьм есть метлы. Позже женщина приходит в детскую и представляет себя их новой няней. Поразившись своей бездонной ковровой сумке (хотя Майкл залезает под стол, чтобы осмотреть ее), она измеряет их обоих своей рулеткой. В нем говорится, что Майкл " чрезвычайно упрям и подозрителен.- После того как он просит, чтобы ее измерили, он узнает, что ее зовут Мэри Поппинс. Затем она ведет их в игру под названием прибраться в детской комнате. И Джейн, и Мэри могут щелкать пальцами, заставляя игрушки убирать сами по себе. Майкл, однако, не может щелкнуть его, и когда он, наконец, делает это, он оказывается в шкафу, не в состоянии выйти, потому что двери продолжают открываться и закрываться сами по себе. Он все равно наслаждается "игрой". Затем Мэри берет детей на прогулку в парк. Они намереваются пойти туда, но натыкаются на Берта, ее старого друга. Он рассказывает детям о ее волшебстве и может убедить ее перенести их в его картину английской сельской местности. В то время как он и Мэри наслаждаются прогулкой по сельской местности, Джейн и Майкл наслаждаются соседней ярмаркой. Они встречаются на частной карусели Мэри,где она заставляет лошадей спрыгнуть. В некоторой конкуренции Майкл делает свой ход быстрее, чем остальные, прежде чем быть сдержанным Мэри. В конце концов, они оказываются на гоночном поле, где Майкл свидетели Мэри легко выиграть гонку. Он узнает о ее волшебном слове, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, но они скоро вынуждены уйти, когда ударяет ливень, который смывает рисунок. замечательно. В ту ночь Мэри укладывает детей спать и отрицает, что произошло что-то необычное. На следующий день Мэри, Джейн и Майкл отправляются выполнять поручения, но их призывает на помощь Мэри Дядю Альберта собака по имени Эндрю (она в состоянии понять его, Хотя Майкл считает, что он ничего не сказал). Они идут в дом, чтобы найти Берта уже там. Дети обнаруживают, что дядя Альберт "страдает" от состояния, когда он бесконтрольно плывет к потолку, когда он смеется. Несмотря на предупреждение Мэри, болезнь распространяется на Берта и детей. По просьбе дяди Альберта они остаются на чай после того, как Мэри поднимает стол в воздух. В конце концов, все приходят в печаль от того, что им говорят, что они должны уйти. В ту ночь Джордж пытается уволить Мэри, услышав невероятные рассказы детей. Тем не менее, они рады узнать, что она не была уволена. Майкл озадачен, однако, когда она объявляет, что они отправятся в банк с Джорджем, так как он никогда никуда их не брал. Мэри рассказывает им о птичнице, которая позволяет людям кормить птиц за Таппенс поблизости. Майкл идет с Джорджем и Джейн в банк и тайком приносит Таппенс, чтобы накормить птиц. Джордж отказывается позволить ему, однако и пытается убедить его инвестировать его в банк. Он почти убежден, но сердится, когда владелец, Мистер Доус-старший, берет его, не спрашивая. Его попытка вернуть его начинается бегом по берегу. В хаосе Джейн и Майкл убегают из банка. Они теряются, но вскоре сталкиваются с Бертом,который работает трубочистом. Они рассказывают о неприятностях в банке, но, кажется, не понимают, что пошло не так, хотя они считают, что Джордж ненавидит их за это. Он помогает им понять, что Джордж не ненавидит их, а просто пойман в клетку своими обязанностями. Он берет их домой и невольно завербован, чтобы наблюдать за ними Уинифред, поскольку это выходной день Мэри. Он позволяет им помогать ему чистить дымоход. Когда они работают, Мэри возвращается и предупреждает их об опасности, так же как Майкл всасывается в нее. Джейн, Мэри и Берт следуют за ними, и Мэри ведет их в экспедицию по крышам. Они натыкаются на друзей Берта-трубочистов и веселятся всю дорогу до гостиной Бэнкса. Берт выбегает из трубочистов, когда Джордж возвращается домой, который ловит Майкла, пытающегося уйти с ними. Услышав, что Джордж попал в беду из-за событий в банке, Майкл отдает ему Таппенс, в надежде, что это поможет исправить положение. На следующее утро Мэри готовится к отъезду, к большому разочарованию Джейн и Майкла. Однако вскоре они слышат, как Джордж зовет их, хотя он не верит, что это он, так как голос счастливый. Они спускаются вниз и обнаруживают, что он починил их сломанный воздушный змей. В течение ночи он изменил свой характер и решил стать более вовлеченным отцом. Он берет свою семью в полет на воздушном змее. Майкл так счастлив быть с ним, что забывает попрощаться с Мэри, хотя она замечает, что так и должно быть. В последний раз его видели счастливо летящим на воздушном змее рядом с семьей. Мэри Поппинс возвращается'' В 1935, Майкл теперь взрослый. Он работает в банке, в котором работал Джордж, и действие фильма происходит во времена Великого спада довоенных времен. Он женился на своей давней подруге Кейт, и у них трое детей. К сожалению, он очень строг и суров с ними так же, как Джордж был с ним и Джейн, когда "они" были детьми, вероятно, в результате депрессии из-за смерти Кейт. В начале есть хаотичная сцена, где дети, которых Майкл научил заботиться о себе, слышат сообщения от некоторых юристов из банка, что их дом будет возвращен, чтобы погасить большой кредит, который Майкл взял из банка, чтобы покрыть свои потери во время большого спада. Банк теперь управляется племянником Мистера Доуса-младшего, Уильяма Уэзеролла Уилкинса, который является коррумпированным бизнесменом, использующим большой спад, чтобы вернуть себе дома без причины, хотя Майкл не знает о его заговоре. К этому моменту своей жизни Майкл и Джейн также перестали верить в магию Мэри, отвергая ее как свое воображение. Единственный способ избежать того, чтобы их дом был возвращен, - это погасить их кредиты к пятнице в полночь, и способ сделать это-найти акции в банке, которые оставил им Джордж, которые имеют растущую стоимость. Майкл и Джейн обыскивают чердак и офис на первом этаже в поисках акций, но ничего не находят. В то же время Мэри возвращается в дом, чтобы навести порядок в семье Бэнкса, и, как и в оригинальном фильме, нанимает себя в качестве няни детей, несмотря на скептицизм отца (в данном случае Майкла). Майкл и Джейн пытаются найти записи об акциях Джорджа в банке с мистером Уилкинсом в банке, но он делает вид, что у него их нет, и, как только они поворачиваются спиной, он бросает записи в огонь, чтобы уничтожить любые доказательства этого. Однажды дети смущают Майкла во время визита в банк (созданный Мэри), и он огрызается на них в доме, говоря им, что слухи о том, что банк возвращает дом, верны и что они могли потерять его работу. Затем он упоминает Кейт и спрашивает, не потеряли ли они уже достаточно. Теперь, едва не плача, они подбадривают его, распевая песню, спетую им Мэри, и он чувствует себя лучше, говоря им, что даже если банк вернет их дом, они все еще есть друг у друга. На следующий день семья Бэнкс собирает вещи, чтобы эвакуировать дом, зная, что они проиграли. Но, когда один из детей приносит отремонтированный воздушный змей от Майкла и Джейн в первый раз с Мэри, Майкл понимает, что они отремонтировали его, используя рисунок на обратной стороне сертификата акций. Понимая, что теперь у них есть доказательства, Майкл и Джейн спешат в банк, чтобы спасти свой дом. С помощью Мэри и ее нового партнера, Джек (Мэри Поппинс) / Джек, дети идут в "повернуть время вспять" - восхождение Биг Бен, чтобы изменить его так, чтобы он не ударил в полночь, прежде чем Джейн и Майкл смогут доказать свою долю. Джейн и Майкл пытаются войти в банк, но мистер Уилкинс приказывает своим приспешникам Гамильтону и Фраю запереть дверь. Поэтому они используют воздушного змея, чтобы принести сертификат в офис Мистера Уилкинса, и после того, как один из приспешников, который сочувствует семье Бэнкса, меняет сторону и позволяет им войти, они поднимаются в офис Мистера Уилкинса. К сожалению, они упустили часть сертификата с подписями Джорджа на нем, и Уилкинс, по-видимому, выиграл. Разгневанный Майкл говорит ему, что он может иметь дом, что он должен был слушать детей раньше, и что у них есть все, что им нужно. Однако, к счастью для них, пожилой и хрупкий Мистер Доуз-младший входит в комнату из ниоткуда, чтобы спасти день; будучи предупрежденным Мэри об истинных намерениях Мистера Уилкинса, он наказывает его за его коррупционные действия и увольняет его с должности президента фидуциарного Банка Fidelity, возвращая свою работу. Мистер Уилкинс, прежде чем уйти, говорит мистеру Доузу-младшему, в защиту своей практики, что он сделал банку больше денег, чем когда-либо делал Доуз, но мистер Доуз-младший издевается над его защитой, а затем приказывает Гамильтону и Фраю сопровождать его, позволяя семье Бэнкса использовать вложенный Джорджем Таппенс из первого фильма и отдачу от инвестиций, чтобы полностью погасить их кредит, спасая при этом дом. Он также позволяет им хранить свои банковские акции, не тратя их, тем самым гарантируя детям их будущее как взрослых. Семья Бэнкс празднует свою победу, летая на воздушных шарах на веселой ярмарке в очень солнечный день, и Майкл и Джейн понимают из своих полетов на воздушном шаре, что магия Мэри всегда была реальной. В конце концов, ей пора уходить, и Майкл с Джейн смотрят в небо, наблюдая, как она улетает с зонтиком, и Майкл благодарит ее за спасение их дома. Интересные факты *В сиквеле Майкл действительно разделяет сходство со взрослым Кристофер Робин в фильм с живым действием того же названия, где оба потеряли свое чувство веселья и воображения, которое у них было в детстве, который воссоединяется с кем-то из своего детства во время кризиса, который они переживают, и чтобы показать им, каково это снова быть ребенком (Винни-Пух и Мэри Поппинс), и есть руководитель, который связан со стареющим генеральным директором, где они работают а так же главный антагонист фильма, (Джайлс Уинслоу-младший и Уильям Уэзеролл Уилкинс) Галерея Mary Poppins - Bert shows the children.jpg Mary Poppins Returns (3).png|Michael and Jane find their old kite Mary Poppins Returns (4).png Mary Poppins Returns (11).png Mary Poppins Returns (12).png|Michael and Jane shocked by the return of Mary Poppins Mary Poppins Returns (30).png|"So you've been out filling their minds with stuff and nonsense?" Michael seems to have become somewhat like his father, George Mary Poppins Returns (33).png Mary Poppins Returns (57).png Mary Poppins Returns (62).png Mary Poppins Returns (65).png Mary Poppins Returns (66).png